Sonic the Hedgehog: Pony Days
by Minecraftguy101
Summary: A battle against Eggman gone wrong and Sonic actually loses for once. With Sonic gone will Eggman finally take over? Or will the inhabitants of the planet Eggman sent Sonic to help him get back. A very good story (if I say so myself) while being my first. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**It was a starry night in Station Square, the people were sleeping soundly, and there was no noise, lights, or humans walking about. While a couple miles off, there was a great battle between mad scientist, and a humanoid animal.**

**Eggman: "Hohohohohohohohohoh! I for sure have won this one Sonic!" **

**A navy blue hedgehog with red shoes, gold buckles, and white gloves climbs out of the rubble of recently destroyed robots, and slightly limps toward the man.**

**Sonic: "Ya you say that every time eggy, but I always win now don't I?"**

**Eggman: Gives a glare "Yes you do, but this time I am guaranteed victory!"**

**Sonic: "How So?"**

**Eggman: "This" he points to a circular portal looking device.**

"**This machine has the power to bend space and time itself!" smiling upon his genius plan.**

**Sonic: Looking shocked "So you mean… you can travel to other dimensions!" **

**Eggman: "Yes rodent, now say goodbye" **

**Turns on device, starts to suck sonic in.**

**Sonic's thoughts: "If I can't get away from this one, I might be sucked into the vacuum of space!"**

**Finally Sonic gets exhausted, and gets sucked into the portal, and disappears without a trace.**

**Eggman: "Hohohohohohoho! Yes I've finally done it, now all I have to do is get rid of his pesky friends. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

In Equestria the mare that goes by Twilight Sparkle was currently galloping through the streets of Ponyville to meet her friends at the Meeting that they were hosting.

Orange Pony: Ah Twilight you made it!

Twilight: We'll Applejack you know I wouldn't Miss it.

White Unicorn: My gosh darling, your mane and coat are all filthy!

Blue Pegasus: Rarity you need to stop, right now we've got more important things to worry about other than cleanliness.

Applejack: Rainbow's right Rarity, it can wait.

Rarity: Ok fine, so does Twilight know what this about?

Twilight: No I really don't.

Pink Pony: (Jumping up and down) Oh oh can I tell her pleeeeasse!?

Rainbow: (Groans) Fine Pinkie Pie you can tell her.

Pinkie: Yay! Ok so a meteor supposedly crash landed near the Everfree Forest, and we were waiting for you to come so we could decide who would go in and check it out! Smile broadly.

Twilight: Ok then well how about me, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie go check and see what landed. Does that sound good?

Everyone agrees to her proposal.

Rainbow Dash: Ok then it's settled let's go!

And with that the 4 of them left, but little did they know from that day forth their lives would change forever.

AN- Well that settles it chapter 2 is finally finished, and there a lot more where that came from! (Literally)


	3. Chapter 3: Encounters

Chapter 3: Encounters

All he saw was fire, dirt, and lots and lots of trees. As Sonic got up he realized he was near a forest (No Duh), but had no idea how he got there, then it hit him. He just recently got beaten by Eggman. Eggman for crying out loud, he never gets beat by him! And when he said something about space travel, does he… Sonic was cut from his train of thought by voices, all female.

? : Do you think it's an alien!

? : No Pinkie I don't think it's going to be.

? : We'll Rainbow there's a chance it could be.

? : Ya and I hope it's friendly if it is an alien that is.

Sonic's Thoughts: Pinkie, Rainbow, where am I? Sonic keeps listening

Pinkie: Oooooooooh, Twilight look what I found!

Twilight: Yes Pinkie what is it?

Pinkie: A big red Glowing Gem!

Sonic's Thoughts: What, oh no! She has a chaos emerald!

Twilight: Um, Pinkie this isn't any ordinary gem.

Pinkie: (Breaths in deeply) what is it then?

Twilight: I don't know, do you think this came the crater!?

Pinkie: Probably come on Applejack, let's go check it out!

Sonic suddenly started to feel dizzy, and when he looked down, he saw a gaping hole in his side, with blood pouring out.

His Thoughts: So that's why I was hurting so much… ow.

Then he passed out in the crater, and the four ponies' came into view.

Applejack: Whoa nelly that sure is a big crater.

Rainbow Dash: Ya you're right, and what's that in the middle?

Twilight: I don't know Rainbow.

Pinkie: What if it's an alien!?

Rainbow: Pinkie like I said before there is no such things as…

Twilight: An alien!

Rainbow: What I wasn't going to…

Twilight: No seriously an alien look.

She looks into the crater, and much to her surprise a being that she has never seen before was laying down right in the middle of the crater with a very large wound.

Applejack: Whoa it looks hurt

Twilight: We should help it, hostile or not.

Rainbow: Eh I guess you're right.

And with that they set off carrying sonic to the hospital in Ponyville.

AN-And that's a cut, hope you guy's liked this chapter, I've been trying to make them longer, so please bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hospital

Chapter 4: The Hospital

Sonic woke up, feeling very dizzy. As he took in his surroundings, he noticed that he wasn't getting taken care of by any normal doctor; he was actually getting aid from a PONY doctor.

Sonic's Thoughts: Oh god, I think I hit my head on the way down, because there is a pony taking care of me; oh why me!?

A couple of minutes later, 6 different colored ponies walked in and started talking to the doctor.

Doctor: So Twilight can you please tell me where you found him.

Twilight: Yes, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and I found him in a large crater near Everfree.

Doctor: We'll he seems fine enough; I guess he could walk around a bit (Starts Whispering) that is if he isn't hostile.

Sonic: We'll I'm not so there is no need to worry.

Everypony has wide eyes, and they all turned around and looked at him like he was crazy.

Rarity: Y-you can talk?

Sonic: Ya so can you.

Applejack: We'll we don't usually see talking blue hedgehogs around here.

Sonic: We'll that makes sense, because I'm not from here.

Twilight: We'll where are you from then?

Sonic: Um… First of all what is this place called?

Pinkie: It's called Equestria!

Sonic: Yep, I'm not on Mobius

Rainbow: Mobius?

Sonic: Ya that's my world, say I heard your voices back when I was in the crater.

Twilight: You did?

Sonic: Ya, I also heard that you found a glowing red gem if I'm correct.

Pinkie: Oh oh I found one see! Holds out red chaos Emerald.

Sonic: And to think that all 7 got here.

Rainbow: All 7 of what?

Sonic: I'll tell later, anyways since I'm going to be here for a while can you me around.

Twilight: Sure we could do that.

Sonic: Great thanks.

Twilight: Oh by the way are you okay?

Sonic: Huh, (looks down) oh ya, we'll sort of.

Applejack: Okay then let's get going.

AN-4 up and finally I get to do the other four tomorrow, and I actually like doing this, so leave those reviews so I can see them, and I'll see Ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5: The Problem

Chapter 5: The Problem

We start off with the Mane 6 and Sonic walking down the road to Ponyville.

Twilight: So sonic, may I ask how did you get here?

Sonic: We'll I was fighting Dr. Eggman and he used a device that apparently teleported me to Equestria.

Rainbow: Dr. Eggman Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Applejack: We'll he seems like a smart fella, but he needs to change his name.

Sonic: That I agree with, but even if his name is funny he's still a danger.

Pinkie: So are you like a hero or something.

Sonic: Actually I am.

Everyone: Seriously!

Sonic: Yep, hey were here.

Rarity: Oh good I thought it was going to take forever!

Fluttershy: We'll now that were here I'm going to my cottage, so you girls can show him around.

As she walks away she starts talking about how her animals must be starving.

Sonic: So… does she take care of animals?

Twilight: Yes she does, now let's show you around.

Applejack: Um… Twilight aren't you forgetting about something.

Twilight: Oh that's right I have to fix my library.

Sonic: You own a library?

Twilight: Yes I do now let's get going…

Fluttershy: Twilight, I need help!

Twilight: Ya Fluttershy what is it?

Fluttershy: just come to my cottage, I tell you there.

She runs off back to her cottage.

Sonic: We'll we should go check it out.

Applejack: Ya I agree.

Rainbow: let's go

AN- Ok that's a wrap, like I said before I'm trying my hardest to make these longer, but this is a promise from me to you guy's I will make the next chapter 700 words. K, we'll see Ya!


	6. Chapter 6: Tails!

Chapter 6: Tails!

So we start off with the mane 6 (Excluding Fluttershy) and sonic walking to Shy's house.

Sonic: So I never got a chance to ask, what are all of your names?

Twilight: Oh that's right, we'll you already know mine, Pinkie's, Rainbow Dash's, and Fluttershy's, so the orange Pony is Applejack, and the white Unicorn is Rarity.

Sonic: K cool, hey were here!

They were standing outside of Fluttershy's Cottage

Rainbow: We'll let's go in; we don't want to keep her waiting.

And with that they went inside. Inside they saw Fluttershy tending to a very large orange fox; with two tails.

Sonic: Tails!

The fox had various cuts, and bruises on him, and a missing arm.

Fluttershy: Sonic do you know him?

Sonic: Actually yes I do.

Rarity: Who is he then?

Sonic: We'll as I just said his name is Tails, he's my best friend and adoptive little brother.

Twilight: Wow, so how did he get here?

Sonic: I have no idea.

Applejack: Hey he's waking up.

And as Applejack said he started to stir, then he opened his eyes, and then shut them in pain.

Tails: Uh… where am I?

Sonic: You're on a world called Equestria.

Tails: S-Sonic! Is that you?

Sonic: Ya.

Tails: Oh good, so were on a world called Equestria, what are its inhabitants?

Sonic: Talking, colorful, and very nice ponies.

Tails: Oh.

Sonic: Ya I know, so how did you get here?

Rainbow: Ya we would like to know.

Tails: Ok then we'll, (Opens his eyes) I'll tell you.

_*******Flashback*******_

_Tails is walking back to his workshop thinking about something._

_Tails's Thoughts: Where did sonic go, I haven't seen him for a couple of days, Hmmm I wonder….._

_? : Hohohohohohohohohoh!_

_Tails: Ahhhhhh! Eggman! _

_Eggman: Yes fox, it is I Dr. Eggman, I'm here to finish you off once and for all; just like I did to that blue rat._

_Tails: Y-y-you mean…_

_Eggman: Yes, I sent him into space with my new machine that can bend space and time itself!_

_Tails: Oh no!  
Eggman: Oh yes, now prepare to meet your doom!_

_Eggman turns on his device, and sends a robot after tails._

_Tails: Oh crud (Takes out arm cannon) Not this time!_

_Shoots robot with cannon._

_Explosion!_

_Eggman: (grunts) That was just a warm up!_

_Tails's Thoughts: I've got to destroy that portal, but how… that's it! I can power up my arm cannon to maximum, and obliterate the portal, but there is a chance I might lose my arm, but I'll take my chances!_

_Tails powers up arm cannon._

_Eggman: Gah! What are you doing!? _

_Tails shoots arm cannon, and destroys the portal, but a space and time rift was opened and knocked out Tails, and Eggman, and sending both of them to Equestria._

_*******End of Flashback*******_

Tails: So ya that's basically what happened.

Rainbow: So that's why you're missing an arm.

Sonic: Great, so Eggman's here too.

Fluttershy: So that's who the other being outside.

Sonic/Tails: WHAT!

Twilight Sparkle: So I'm guessing your enemy is here too right?

Sonic: Yep pretty much.

Rainbow: We'll were screwed.

Tails: Maybe, maybe not, but for right now we need to figure out what we need to do, oh and please finish anything you have to do, while I make my robotic arm, because when I'm done were attacking him.

Applejack: K got it.

Twilight: We'll since you two are staying here, I guess sonic could stay at my place, and tails could stay here at Fluttershy's house, is that alright?

Everyone agrees.

Twilight: Ok then, it's settled, goodnight everybody. Sonic, do you need me to teleport you?

Sonic: Nah, I'm fine.

Then he runs off towards the library/house, leaving everybody but tails in shock, But Rainbow the most.

Rainbow: C-c-could he always run that fast!?

Tails: Hmhm, pretty much.

Twilight: Wow

Applejack: _(No Comment)_

Pinkie Pie: Wholly cupcake sausage!

Tails: What the…

Twilight: Don't even ask, we'll anyways goodnight!

She teleports to where Sonic was.

Everypony (Yes I'm using that) walked back to their appropriate houses just as Princess Luna raised the Moon.

And all was well, but the next day was not going to be as well as the first.

AN- Well I told ya 700 words for this one. Next time there is going to be some Eggman action going on. (No not that kind) So ya see ya peoples later! Oh and by the way Sonic only ran down the road, so Twilight could teleport to him.


	7. Chapter 7: Dr Eggman

Chapter 7: Dr. Eggman

He woke up lying face down in the dirt. He had no idea where he was, or even if he was still alive, but the only thing that he did know, is that tails ruined his plans.

? : Dr. are you alright?

Eggman: Huh, oh Decoe you're here, wherever here is.

Decoe: Um… apparently we've come across another planet sir.

Eggman: What!

Decoe: Yes, and it seems sonic is here too, along with tails.

Eggman: Dang, Decoe; where is Bocoe?

Decoe: He got destroyed on the way here Dr.

Eggman: We'll now I have to make another one of your kind of robots.

Anyways, let's get to work with the rubble around here. We've got enough scrap metal here to make an entire base, with a few strong robots.

Decoe: Alright Dr.!

So Dr. Eggman, and Decoe started to build their base, and now that Eggman is here, you know what that means!

AN- We'll I know that was short, but I just simply don't like Dr. Eggman, so that's why it's short. The next chapter should be just about 400 to 500 words, because it's going to tell what happens at Twilight's house, and Fluttershy's house. (Did you notice yet why I put the characters on Twi, Sonic, Shy, ad Tails?)


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

Chapter 8: Aftermath

As Eggman was starting to build his base, Sonic and Twilight were walking to the library.

Sonic: So, what do you guys usually do in Equestria?

Twilight: We'll, we hang out sometimes, and other times it's just fun, exhausting days of Pinkie Pie's parties.

Sonic: Oh, well that's nice.

Twilight: What do you do in your world?

Sonic: Well I'm usually kicking Eggman's but while relaxing with my friends, and having constant adventure almost every day.

Twilight: Wow, that's definitely much more activities than we do.

Sonic: Hahaha, ya got that right, hey this is the place right?

Twilight: Yep, come on I've got a blanket that you can use while sleeping on the couch.

Sonic: Kay thanks Twi.

Twilight: No problem. Goodnight.

Sonic: Night.

Sonic's Thoughts: Wow she's just, wow, she and her friends just plain opt and helped us as if they knew us, it's just so kind of them to do that, and I'm grateful for that, and Twilight she's just, no I can think about this later.

He fell asleep instantly, thinking he and tails are finally safe and sound for once, no people ( or ponies) watching them in their sleep like Eggman did back on Mobius.

But he was so very wrong, because levitating from five feet away from the main window, was a being that had 2 glowing eyes, and it said…

?: Just keep dreaming hedgehog, just keep dreaming… Hehehehehehe, hahahahaha,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

At Fluttershy's House

Fluttershy: Are you sure you're alright tails, because I can rewrap the bandages if you want me to.

Tails: No, but thanks anyway Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Oh, Okay, we'll goodnight.

Tails: Goodnight.

As Fluttershy got in bed, she started to feel something, and her cheeks started to burn.

Fluttershy's Thoughts: Why am I feeling like this every time I think about… do I really like him, am I developing a crush, if so I should probably ask Cadence about it.

Tails: Wow Fluttershy is just so… beautiful in the moonlight, (as Tails watched her walk up the stairs) she's just… wow, wait why am I thinking like this, uhh, I'll get back to this later, right now I have to finish my arm.

Back at Twilight Library/House

Twilight: I just can't stop thinking about him, he's just so… cool, and… just plain amazing. I just don't know if it will work out or not. I don't think it will, because apparently he's really fast, so he would like someone like Rainbow dash, or Spitfire, plus I would just slow him down.

And with that Twilight finally goes to sleep, but it took her a little longer than usual.

And now we go back to Eggman, who is right now breaking his back building the base, while Decoe sleeps. (Sleeping Robots? WTF)

Eggman: Ah, stupid robot, sleeping while I break every bone in my poor old body building this base, wait how is he even sleeping! Who cares right now, I think I'm going to take a rest for a little bit.

?: Ah, hello Dr. Eggman.

Eggman: Huh, who was that, show yourself!

?: I'm right here Ivo.

Eggman: W-what how do you know my name?!

?: Seriously doc, remember, your great-grandfather's last creation. (He said with a smirk)

Eggman: D-d-duskfall!? (My OC)

Duskfall: Yes, and I'm here to take revenge on that spiny blue hedgehog with you.

AN- Wow, SonicMx (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong) I'm getting a lot of hate from you, but I understand, not everyone's perfect, but we can get better by trying, and that's what I'm doing. So please all hate is allowed, just don't take it too far like were cussing is involved please, so ya that was chapter 8. Sorry for the long wait, my school studies got in the way, and life science is not that easy, just saying. So ya, all hate is accepted, because I can learn from my mistakes, and you guys can also help me out by pointing out mistakes that I don't find.


	9. Chapter 9: Solving Problems-Part 1

Chapter 9: Solving Problems-Part 1

In Equestria, everypony was finally waking up, but a particular few had some problems. Eggman has to deal with listening to Duskfall, or go is own way. Sonic, Tails, Twilight, and Fluttershy all have to deal with love problems.

Eggman, Duskfall wake up, and Decoe is still asleep, (how is that god d*** robot sleeping! I will never figure it out.) and Duskfall started to negotiate with Eggman.

Duskfall: So, Eggman or can I call you Ivo?

Eggman: Sure, sure whatever.

Duskfall: OK well Ivo, how would you like it if I asked you to help me **DESTROY** that hedgehog?

Eggman: I was going to do that anyways, but sure I guess. _He shrugs his shoulders._

Duskfall: Well Ivo, let's get to work shall we. _He says as he smirks._

Eggman: Alright.

And now we go to Twilight's House.

Sonic: Uhhh, huh, what, oh that's right I'm in Twilights Library. Oh well, let's go make something for breakfast. _He walks into the kitchen, and he sees Spike making pancakes._

Spike: La le da, la le da…

Sonic: Hey, you're the dragon Twilight told me about right?

Spike: Huh! (Turns around) Oh ya, and you're the hedgehog Twilight told me about, well it's nice to meet you… Sonic right?

Sonic: Ya and Spike correct?

Spike: Yep, so how do you like Equestria Sonic?

Sonic: It's pretty cool so far, and today I think I'll run to the Crystal Empire, Twilight told me about it while we were walking here last night.

Spike: Oh, ok, well pancakes are done… help yourself.

Sonic: Thanks Spike.

Spike: You're welcome. _And he walks upstairs to go back to sleep, and wake Twilight up._

Spike: (He's in his and Twilights room, and its dark) Hey, Twilight wake up, breakfast is ready, and Sonic's awake.

Twilight: Ok, I'm up, I'm up. So what did you make?

Spike: Pancakes, of course.

Twilight: Ok, well goodnight Spike.

Spike: Night. (Falls asleep instantly on the floor)

Twilight: (Sighs, picks Spike up, and puts him into his bed.) Now time to eat breakfast.

_As Twilight walks down the stairs, and into the kitchen, she finds Sonic already at the Dining Room Table, eating his plate of 7 pancakes._

Sonic: (He notices Twilight's entry into the kitchen) Oh hey Twi.

Twilight: Hi, Sonic. (Looks at his plate) How many pancakes are you going to eat?

Sonic: Huh, oh I don't know. Maybe one more.

Twilight: OK, well (She levitates a plate, and some pancakes over to the table and sits down) let's finish breakfast and go see the others.

Sonic: OK, say, Twilight, did you have a hard time sleeping last night?

Twilight: Ya, why you ask. _She says as she eats a PUNCAKE!_

Sonic: Well, I heard you talking in your sleep last night, saying stuff like: "He won't accept me" and "I should just not try." Do you remember saying anything like that?

Twilight: (She looks at him wide-eyed, and then turns away and mummers): Not really.

Sonic's face softens, and he says: Twilight you can tell me anything, you know that right?

Twilight: Ya… it's just that, I… like… a-a boy, and I just don't know if he will like me or not.

Sonic felt a sudden pang of jealousy, and hurt, so he responded:

Sonic: Oh, OK well, you just need to open up to him, and tell him your true feelings. _He said quietly._

Twilight noticed this, and suddenly realized something.

Twilight's Thoughts: He started to talk quietly after I lied about liking another boy,

does that mean…

Twilight: Hey Sonic, have you ever known anyone who has liked before?

Sonic: Well, (He says more quietly than usual) there is this one girl that likes me, but she is just a fan girl I guess.

Twilight: Well, we should get going, (She looks at her clock) It's almost 9:00.

Sonic: OK, ya let's get going.

Twilight: Let's.

_As Twilight and Sonic are walking down the road to meet everypony at the lake, Twilight decides to ask Sonic who he likes._

Twilight: So Sonic, who do you like?

Sonic: You would think differently of me if I told you.

Twilight: Come on Sonic please. (She asked in the nicest way she could. (Which is really nice))

Sonic: (Sighs) OK, the pony I like is… (He says quietly) you.

Twilight: What was that, I couldn't hear you?

Sonic: (A little bit louder) you.

Twilight: I still can't hear you.

Sonic: (He says in his regular voice) well, let this answer your question.

_And he leans in and kisses her on the lips for a few seconds with her eyes wide, and cheeks burning, and then he whispers in her ear:_ You.

Twilight's Thoughts: OH, MY, GOOOOOOOOOOD! I was right all along. Why didn't I listen to my instinct?

_Sonic is now seen kicking the dust a little bit, and he says:_

Sonic: There, I told you… _And now it's Twilight's turn to do the same thing he did to her, and they stood there, by themselves on the outskirts of Ponyville, kissing for a few minutes. _

_After a few more minutes of this action, they finally broke apart, both breathing really heavily._

Sonic: Why, did you not tell me… while we were… eating breakfast…?

Twilight: Because I was… afraid that… you wouldn't… like me back…

_Now both have caught their breath, they start walking to the lake, talking about random stuff, and what to do about their newfound love._

Sonic: Well we should be getting their soon, how about I give you a lift?

Twilight: What kind of lift?

Sonic: This kind. (He picks her up bridal style, and runs at half-of-a-Mach, and gets there in less than 5 seconds.

Twilight: Wow… that was ridiculously fast!

Sonic: Ha, and that wasn't even a quarter of my speed! (He said proudly)

Twilight: Wow, and I'm definitely glad you like me. (She says as they kiss again.)

Sonic: Is that the only reason?

Twilight: Of course not silly.

_And we end this chapter with them walking towards the lake were everypony/everybody is._

AN-Oh my DOG. That was my first thousand word chapter of the story! Finally! Now SonicMx, I know you're going to be a little bit happier about this, so the next 3 chapters, which are the next 2 parts in this mini-series, will all be at the most **ONE THOUSAND WORDS.** So I will see ya guys next time, by! (Oh also if you can find the reference to a YouTube channel, I will give all of you, **CUPCAKES!**)


	10. Chapter 9: Solving Problems-Part 2

Chapter 9-Part 2

We start off this chapter at Fluttershy's Cottage, where both Tails and Fluttershy are awake, and are getting ready to go to the lake to meet up with their friends.

Tails: So, where is the lake?

Fluttershy: Huh, oh its right down the road and you take a left.

Tails: Oh, ok well, we should get going.

Fluttershy: Yes, you're right.

_So the duo set off towards the lake, but Duskfall had a plan to get rid of Sonic's friends first, and then go after him himself. So, Duskfall teleported Fluttershy, and Tails into the deepest part of the Everfree Forest._

_There was a bright flash, and they were gone. Then another bright flash appeared in the Everfree Forest, scaring all the animals away, and then Tails and Fluttershy appeared._

Fluttershy: Uh… uh… uh… Tails, where are we?

Tails: I think we might be in the Everfree Forest, (He takes a look around) the trees look pretty dense, so we're really far in.

Fluttershy: I'm r-really s-s-scared Tails.

Tails: Don't worry Fluttershy; I'll get us both out of here.

_Tails starts to work out the GPS on his robotic arm._

Fluttershy: What a-are you d-doing with y-your arm?

Tails: I'm trying to get my GPS system to work. (He messes with it some more)

Fluttershy: What's a GPS?

Tails: Well, it's basically a system that can show me how to get to anywhere I want.

Fluttershy: Wow, t-that's pretty c-cool.

Tails: You got that right, and… bingo! I got it!

Fluttershy: So, which w-way do we h-have to go?

Tails: (Looks at GPS) Well, to the north, and then west after we go a couple meters.

Fluttershy: O-ok, well l-let's get g-going shall w-we?

Tails: Ya.

_And now we go to the lake where everypony (except for Twilight and Sonic) are waiting._

Rainbow Dash: Uhhh, when are they going to get here!?

Rarity: Now don't worry darling, they should be getting here soon. (She looks around)

Rainbow Dash: But I can't wait any longer!

Applejack: I agree with Rainbow Dash, they've been gone too long, I think we should go and check and see if they're alright.

Pinkie Pie: Ya I don't like to see my friends get hurt, or have them getting in trouble, so let's go!

?: Hello.

(Everypony hears that, and they turn around to see a grayish white pony, with a caramel mane and tail, and blue eyes.)

Rainbow Dash: Who are you?!

?: I'm Random. (My other OC)

Applejack: OK, well… Random, why are you here?

Random: Oh, well you see…

_********Flashback********_

_I was just trotting around, trying to figure out what to do, and I hear your voices while I was behind the tree, and I head you talking about your friends…_

_Rainbow Dash: Uhh, when are they going to get here?!_

_Rarity: Now don't worry darling, they should be getting here soon ( I see her turn around)_

_Random's Thoughts: Hmm, that must be Rainbow Dash, and Rarity talking._

_Rainbow Dash: But I can't wait any longer!_

_Applejack: I agree with Rainbow Dash, they've been gone too long, I think we should go and check to see if they're OK._

_Random's Thoughts: That must be Applejack, I know her voice anywhere._

_Pinkie Pie: Ya I don't like to see my friends get hurt, or get into trouble, so let's go!_

_Random's Thoughts: And that must be the infamous Pinkie Pie, they must be looking for their other friends. _

_*******End of Flashback*******_

Applejack: Oh, well since you're here, would you like to help us?

Random: Sure I could that.

Rainbow dash: OK then, let's go!

_And now we finally go back to Eggman and Duskfall._

Duskfall: So, Ivo, who should we teleport to the Everfree Forest next?

Eggman: Well, hmmm, let's see… how about the pony with the rainbow mane?

Duskfall: Hmm, yes that is good, let's do it.

Eggman: So… where is she right now?

Duskfall: Hmm, (Uses Chaos powers to find Rainbow Dash) she's at the lake.

Eggman: Good, so teleport her will you!

Duskfall: (Grunts) I'm getting to that right now! (He focuses his power to teleport Rainbow Dash into the part of the Everfree Forest that he sent Tails and Fluttershy to.)

_Back to the lake…_

Random: So, where should we look first?

Rainbow Dash: Hmm, well… (And then all of a sudden a bright light covers her, and then she disappears)

Rarity: W-were did she go?! (She looks around franticly)

Applejack: I don't know, but somepony must've teleported her somewhere, because she's gone, and by that I mean gone out of the area!

Random: (He whispers) this is not good.

Pinkie Pie: What do you mean by that?

Random: I only know one person who could do something like that.

Applejack: Who?

Random: Duskfall.

_And now we go to the Everfree Forest, where Rainbow Dash was brought to…_

(There is a bright light, and Rainbow Dash appears when the light is gone)

Rainbow Dash: W-hat, w-where am I!? (She takes a look around) I'm in the Everfree Forest! Oh this is not good.

(She hears a female voice not far away from her)

?: So, when are we going to get out of here.

Rainbow Dash's Thoughts: Is that… Fluttershy!? What is she doing here, and I hear another voice…

?: Hey, Fluttershy can you tell me what this plant is?

Fluttershy: Oh, OK Tails.

Rainbow Dash's Thoughts: WHAT! How is both Tails AND Fluttershy in the exact same part of Everfree as I am!? I better go and ask them.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Tails… Fluttershy!

Tails: Huh, I could've sworn I just heard Rainbow Dash's voice…

Fluttershy: That's because you did! Look! (Tails turns around to see Rainbow Dash flying towards them.)

Tails: Oh, hey Rainbow Dash! How did you get here?

(She lands in front of them)

Rainbow: I was going to ask you the same question, say… did a bright light transport you guys here?

Tails: ya actually, it did, we were just walking down the road to the lake, and ya you know the rest.

Fluttershy: Yes, I was very scared at first, but Tails said that he had a thing on his arm called a GPS, that can track anywhere, and tell us how to get there, and after that point, I felt braver.

Rainbow: Well, thanks for making Fluttershy feel better Tails, now how about we get out of this place.

Tails: Ya, let's keep going.

_And so with that, the three walked down the path towards the less dense part of the forest. (Rainbow Dash flew of course, while Tails and Fluttershy walked)_

AN- Well, finally I've gotten part 2 up, and part 3 will probably not come out today, there's a chance it might come tomorrow, but no promises. So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, Rate and Review, and I will see you later, bye- bye! (Oh, also Random is my sister's OC, and if anyone else also has

An OC that goes by the name Duskfall, or Random, then they might be the same, or different, so CYA!)


	11. Chapter 9: Solving Problems-Part 3

Chapter 9-Part 3

Hello people, I'm sorry for the **EXREMELY **long wait for this chapter, (even though it's only been 2-3 days since my last chapter ) I'm finally back in business BABY WHOOOO! Now, I have my own army, and its name is THE BACCAS! (You know, like Chewbacca?) So, now that I'm finally finished with my intro, I will see all of you laters!

_We go back to the Everfree Forest, where Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Tails are trying to get out of the forest, but Tails's GPS starts to malfunction. _

Tails: Oh crud!

Rainbow: What, what's wrong? !

Tails: My GPS is malfunctioning!

Fluttershy: Does that mean we won't be getting b-back h-home!?

Rainbow: Don't worry Fluttershy; I'll make sure we get back home, OK?

Fluttershy: O-ok Rainbow Dash.

Tails: Good, now since that is taken care of, Rainbow, you should be careful, isn't there Timber Wolves here?

Rainbow: Ya there is, but I've fought them many times, so don't worry OK?

Tails: Got it, Rainbow since you've already proposed to do a little search, just go on ahead, and Fluttershy and I will catch up, OK?

Rainbow: Got it, see ya!

_And with that, she flew away into the gloom of the forest._

Fluttershy: Tails, I'm s-scared!

Tails: Don't worry Fluttershy, Rainbow will come back soon, and then we can finally get out of here, OK?

Fluttershy: O-o-ok… (And before she could finish saying her sentence, tails leaned in and did the unspeakable… he pecked her cheek, (If you don't know what a "peck on the cheek" is, it's like a quick small kiss) and her cheeks glowed red, it was actually glowing, and Tails could see it in the darkness. Tails immediately saw what he did, and turned his head in shame)

Fluttershy: (She sees Tails turn away, and tries to comfort him) Hey Tails, I-it's Ok, I don't really mind much.

(And Fluttershy goes to peck HIM on the cheek, but she couldn't see in the dark, and accidently ended up kissing him on the lips)

Fluttershy pulls away, and so does Tails.

Fluttershy: Oh god, I-I'm so sorry Tails I couldn't…

Tails: No no, it's Ok, it was just an accident.

Rainbow: Hey guys, I'm back… Whoa, did something happen here? (She just looks at Fluttershy then Tails to see both blushing deeply) Did you guys…

Tails and Fluttershy: NO WE DIDN'T!

Rainbow: Whoa, OK, well I found the way out, so come on let's go!

_And so, the three of them started to walk down the path Rainbow Dash made/found with high hopes, and excitement. So, now we go to the lake where Sonic and Twilight FINALLY got too. _

Sonic: Hey guys! (Sonic waves to all his pony friends that are at the lake.)

Applejack: Sonic! Twilight! You guys finally made it! Rainbow Dash just disappeared out of the blue, and our new friend here, Random, told us he knew who did it.

Twilight: So then, Random, who was it?

Random: His name is… Duskfall.

Sonic: You know that name sounds strangely familiar, but I can't quite put my

finger on it.

Pinkie Pie: But you can't put your finger on him, because we don't know where he is!

Sonic: Pinkie, that's an expression, I'm not actually going to poke him or whatever, and it's just saying that I can't remember him.

Pinkie: Oh, Okie-dokie-lokie!

Twilight: So, if everypony is here, then where is Fluttershy and Tails?

Rarity: Do you think they got transported along with Rainbow Dash?

Random: Hmm, there's a chance they could've been teleported with her, but it's highly unlikely, but…

_Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Tails are all seen walking down the road towards them._

Sonic: Wow, that's really convenient.

Pinkie: Rainbow! Tails! Fluttershy! You're all OKAY!

Rainbow: Geez Pinkie, tone down please.

Pinkie: Okie-dokie-lokie!

Rainbow: Well, now we discuss whatever we were going to discuss here before everything happened.

Rarity: Well, we were going to talk about these absolutely beautiful gems that I found, and I was wondering if anyone knew what these gems are called.

Applejack: Actually, Rarity, we were going to discuss about how to get sonic and

Tails back to their world.

_At this both Twilight and Sonic went wide-eyed, and both immediately went back to normal so nobody would notice._

Tails: And Rarity, how many gems did you find?

Rarity: Oh only 2 gems my dear.

Tails: Do they glow?

Rarity: Yes they do.

Tails: Can you sense power coming from them?

Rarity: Actually, (she checks the "gems" with horn.) yes they do have a lot of power emitting from them.

Tails: Yep, Sonic we found them.

Twilight: Found what exactly?

Sonic: Well, remember back at the hospital when I said "to think that all "7" got here"?

Applejack: Ya but…

Sonic: Well, by all 7, I meant that there are 7 gems from my world that somehow got here.

Rarity: And I'm going to guess that these are 2 of them. (She said dejectedly)

Sonic: Now Rarity, you get to keep them until we find all 7, Okay?

Rarity: Ohhhh, thankyouthankyouthankyou Sonic, I'm sooooo happy!

Twilight: That was a good thing you did for Rarity. (She whispers)

Sonic: Well, she's a friend, and I try to make all of my friends happy in any way possible. (He whispers back)

Fluttershy: Well, now that we know what we're looking for, maybe we can start the search?

Tails: Ya that's a good idea, but we can start tomorrow morning when everyone's awake, OK?

Rainbow: Sure.

Applejack: That's fine.

Twilight: Okay.

Pinkie: Okie-dokie!

Sonic: Whatever.

Fluttershy: Sure… Okay.

Rarity: That is fine darling.

Tails: Ok then, well Gnite everypony.

_They all said their goodnights, and they walked back to their houses, but Rainbow Dash is very suspicious about Sonic, because: 1. He's really fast. 2. He and Twilight were standing REALLY close to each other, and 3. She feels apprehension when she's next to him. So, she decided to follow them._

(Rainbow is flying 20 ft. or so above Twi, and Sonic, and swoops down when they go into the Library. She starts to listen in on their conversation…)

Twilight: So… Sonic what are those gems?

Sonic: Well those gems are known as chaos emeralds.

Twilight: What do they do?

Sonic: Well, they can bend space and time, freeze time, teleport you and other people/ponies, and let you do Chaos Arts, which is like magic in a way.

Twilight: W-wow! That's a lot of stuff coming from just one emerald!

Sonic: You got that right, and with all 7 combined, you can turn into a super form, that enhances your abilities by a million, and gives you the ability to fly.

Twilight: Dang, you can do a lot of stuff with those emeralds!

Sonic: Yep, well, (He looks at the clock) it's just about 9:00.

Twilight: Wow, it's that late already?!

Sonic: Dunno, could be just the clock isn't working, but clocks here don't use batteries, so of course there not going to break.

Twilight: Well anyways, we should be getting to bed, remember we have to search for the emeralds tomorrow.

Sonic: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten.

Twilight: Well Sonic, do you…

Sonic: I already know what you're going to say, and the answer is… yes.

Twilight: Okay then well, come on.

(And they walk into Twilights room to sleep with each other. Quote, there is no sex in this story)

(Rainbow Dash is looking through the window, not believing what she just saw.)

Rainbow: OK, so Sonic and Twilight like each other, and they would go as far as sleeping with each other in the same narrow bed, when they first met a couple of days ago. Wow, that's freaky. Well I'm going to bed.

_And with that, she leaves to go to her house in Cloudsdale, and finally get some rest._

_And now we go back to Eggman and Duskfall._

Duskfall: Uhhh, I can't believe that they got out of that stupid forest.

Eggman: Maybe we should capture his friends, then lure him too us, then destroy him in front of his friends.

Duskfall: That's an idea that just might work, but we're going to need a plan, and I've got one. (He says, as he smirks, and evilly points his brows downwards, to look menacing.)

AN- Wow that was one heck of a chapter, so now Rainbow Dash knows the "BIG SECRET" and Tails and Fluttershy are in the beginnings of their love life. Eggman, and Duskfall have a notorious plan, and it just might be as brutal as it seems. I will try to continue the thousand word chapters, and if I can get more than 2 thousand, I know that will be great. Also, I know my grammar isn't grammatically correct, and that I have a lot of errors, and I will be looking through all of my chapters, and fix those errors. So, now that the Author Notes are done, I'll see all off you Baccas later! (There will be a sequel to this story after chapter 15 or so.)


	12. Chapter 10: The Battle Begins-Part 1

Chapter 10: The Battle Begins

_We enter the world of my story for the twelfth time, and now we finally go to Eggman and Duskfall._

Eggman: Who should we start with first?

Duskfall: I think we should go for all 6 of those ponies with Sonic and Tails first, then take Tails, and wait for Sonic to come.

Eggman: That's a great idea! I'm so glad I came up with it!

_Duskfall starts to grin, and then thinks in his mind… (What a fool, he can't tell if I'm his ally, or enemy, and he's just acting all goofy like, what idiot, I can tell he's just acting, waiting to see what comes out, but when the truth does come out…)_

Eggman: Hello… DUSKFALL!

Duskfall: Huh, what?!

Eggman: You were spacing out there for a second, are you all right?

Duskfall: Y-yes I'm fine.

Eggman: Okay then, well shall we start?

Duskfall: Yes let's start.

_And with that, Eggman, and Duskfall start to turn on the machine… _

_Pinkie Pie: That they built during the time that the author was showing what was happening in the Everfree Forest, and all around!_

_Me: Pinkie! Stop breaking the fourth wall! It has a family you know!_

_Pinkie: Oh, hehehe… sorry!_

_Me: Okay now, back to the story…_

_To turn on the machine that they built overtime and they started to go on with the transport sequence…_

_So, we go back to the beginning of the day for Sonic and Twilight._

Sonic: Uhhh… what, oh ya. (Sonic once again almost forgot where he was; he looks down at Twilight, and smiles. He gets out of her bed slowly, and walks into

the kitchen, where he sees Spike making breakfast, which today is sandwiches.(Regular for Sonic, daisy for Twilight))

Sonic: Hey Spike.

Spike: Hi Sonic… So, how did it go?

Sonic: What do you mean? (He says as he takes a bite out of the sandwich.)

Spike: Oh… you know you and Twilight walking into her room, and closing the door; not coming out until just right now.

Sonic: If you seriously think that we did… never mind, not even going to say it, but no Spike just sleeping in the same bed, that's all.

Spike: If you say so. (He smirks as he says that.)

Sonic: _In low whisper… _You better watch your back dragon…

Spike: What was that?

Sonic: Nothing…

(They have a long staring contest, just staying where they are, looking at each other, and it was broken by the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs… They both immediately turned away from each other, and started to do what they were doing before…)

Twilight: Oh, good morning Spike, and good morning to you too Sonic. (She smiles at him)

Spike: Well, come and get your breakfast, because I'm going to sleep right after this… (And he falls asleep instantly, standing upright on the stool.)

Sonic: Wow, not even I'm that heavy of a sleeper… dang.

Twilight: Ya he's always like this in the mornings… (But before she could finish, a letter popped out of Spike mouth in green fire, while he's still sleeping…)

Sonic: Whoa, that's awesome!

Twilight: Yep it is, he can send letters, and just about anything smaller than him, and receive things that are just the same.

Sonic: Yep, that definitely concludes my opinion of this world, and that would be… that this world is probably the best thing that ever happened to me, other than me finding Tails of course… and I'll tell you about that later.

Twilight: Good, because this is a letter from the princesses!

Sonic: Oh, that's right, you told me about Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia... and they control the Moon, and Sun, right?

Twilight: Yes, and they also keep harmony throughout Equestria, but right now we need to gather everypony up, and head straight for Canterlot okay?

Sonic: Got it.

_But unknown to them, their seven friends including Tails and Spike, were transported into an electric cage, back at Eggman's Base, and Twilight/Sonic don't even know it…_

Twilight: Huh, that's funny; everypony isn't at their houses…

?: Well I think I know what happened…

Twilight: Huh… who was that?

Sonic: I think it was just Random.

Random: I'm Random… anyways; I said I think I know what happened to them.

Twilight: Okay, let's hear it then…

Random: Well, I think they were transported by a machine, because when I went to their houses, I saw flux just floating around inside, and outside of their houses, and I concluded that they must've been teleported by…

Sonic: Eggman.

Random: Precisely.

Twilight: So, Eggman has our friends, and he's probably going to hurt them if we don't do something about. (She stomps her fore hooves on the ground)

Sonic: Don't worry Twilight, how about we go to see the Princesses, and have them help us; does that sound good?

(Random and Twilight agree to Sonic's proposal)

Sonic: Okay then, we can't keep them waiting, so let's go!

Random and Twilight: Ya!

_And they set out to the Princesses Castle, to get help and retrieve their friends… but Eggman wants to start a war, and he'll do anything to start it…_

_And now we go to Eggman's Base…_

Rainbow: Let us out of here you creep! (She flies against the cage, only to be electrified by it)

Applejack: Rainbow Dash! I'm going to kill you vermin!

Eggman: Ohohohoho! Are you sure about that "My Little Pony"

Ohohhohohohohohh!

Tails: What do you want with us Eggman!

: It's not what he wants… it's what I want! (A figure steps out of the darkness, only to reveal… Duskfall!)

Tails: N-no way! You should be dead!

Duskfall: Do I look like I'm dead to you… fox?

Pinkie: Most certainly not!

Duskfall: Hmm… what should I do with them Dr.?

Eggman: How about you take Tails, and torture him, for ruining your plans, and for ruining mine too!

Duskfall: Okay them… (He teleports Tails out of the cage, and holding him by his neck, he brings him to a room filled with red lights, and razor sharp blades)

Tails: Oh god no… (He says wide-eyed) Please no… please! (The door slams shut before he could say anything else…)

Eggman: And now you get to listen to his agonizingly painful screams as Duskfall cuts his limbs one by one… (He says while smiling evilly)

Fluttershy: Why would you hurt him, he's done nothing wrong!

Eggman: Oh, he's done a lot of stuff wrong to me, ruining my plans with his stupid adoptive brother, Sonic, and now I get to return the favor.

Rainbow: This means war Eggman, do you really want to start something like this with us!

Eggman: Yes, that was my plan all along, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_And we end off this chapter with a ear-piercing scream from Tails as Duskfall cuts his good arm into pieces with blood pouring out of his wound…_

AN- Wow, just wow… I'm just plain brutal to Tails, sorry Tails! Tails: You better watch your back author, because I'll get you when you're not looking… Me: Okay, that's just plain scary.., anyways Baccas, I hope you guys like that chapter, Rate and Review, and I'll CYA later BACCAS! (Enter good Rave Music here…)


	13. Chapter 10: The Battle Begins-Part 2

Chapter 10: The Battle Begins-Part 2

_We start off this chapter with Sonic, Twilight Sparkle, and Random walking up the drawbridge that leads into Canterlot castle…_

Random: Okay, here we are!

Sonic: Wow, that was fast.

Twilight: Yep, it's just a casual run through the town, and then you walk up the drawbridge, then it's straight into the castle.

Sonic: Yep, I could get used to this, but right now we're in a pickle here, so let's go meet the princesses…

_And before he could say anything else, both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appeared in front of the trio._

Celestia: Hello my faithful student and hello to you Random, and this must be your friend, Sonic I presume?

Sonic: Yep. (He says as he bows with the others)

Celestia: There is no need for bowing; besides, my sister and I already know why you're here.

Luna: Yes we do, Tails, Spike and the others all were captured by Eggman and his associate, and are all now in a cage at his base.

Sonic: Well, why don't we go and crack that egg, and take down his base along with him.

Random: That… sounds like a good idea to me.

Twilight: Same here.

Celestia: It's all the same to me and my sister, as long as he gets taken down, and your friends are safe, right Luna?

Luna: Correct sister.

Sonic: Good, well let's get going shall we…

_And before anyone could say a word, he "jogged" to the location of Eggman's base; Celestia sent that to him before he started running, through his mind._

Twilight: Well, let's go!

Luna: Yes, let us…

_And they teleported to Sonic, because he was already there…_

_Eggman's Base was located in a canyon like place known as the "Ghastly Gorge"…_

Sonic: Well… this is it.

Twilight: Yep, now are we going to finish Eggman off, and save our friends?!

Sonic: Wow, (chuckles) you've been picking up on my speech, one day you're going to talk like me, and you'll be like the girl version of me.

Twilight: And if that does happen, I will kick your butt, now let's go.

_They jumped off the ledge, and landed near the base, and started to hear some screams…_

Sonic: Whoa, that was bone-chilling… did anyone else hear that?

Random: I for sure heard it.

Celestia: Yes it sounded horrible…

Twilight: Almost like…

Sonic: Tails…

Luna: Do you think he is hurting your friend?

Sonic: If he is, then he's going to be sorry he was ever born… _Sonic said it in a menacing way that actually scared everyone there…_

Random: Whoa, big time scary…

Celestia: You've got that right, but he's just mad, because he wants his friend's safety, not knowing this kind of stuff can make one mad…

Twilight: Well anyways come on!

_They walked into the front gate of the base, already seeing Sonic, but he had a horrified expression on his face…_

Twilight: Sonic, what's wrong?

Sonic: T-that… (He points to a chain hanging above a giant metal cage, but it was electrified…)

Twilight's Thoughts: Whoa, I've never heard Sonic stutter before, but only once back on the road… wait is that something on the chain…

_As the lighting got a little better, she could see a body hanging from the chain and that body was none other than…_

Everybody except for Sonic: Tails!

Sonic: Ya it is… (He said in another scary way…)

Twilight: But, how did this happen?

_Eggman's laugh went throughout the base, and suddenly he appeared out of the darkness…_

Eggman: Why hello friends…

Sonic: WHY DID YOU KILL TAILS EGGMAN!

Eggman: Now don't worry Sonic, I didn't kill him…

?: I did.

_Duskfall walked out of the room that he brought Tails too, carrying another lifeless body… Applejack._

Twilight: A-applejack?

_Sonic then suddenly remembered Duskfall, and how Tails and he almost died the _

_last time they fought him…_

Sonic: Keep your cool Sonic… you don't want to go dark, you don't want dark… (He whispers so nobody could hear him…)

Celestia: Why are you doing this!?

Eggman: Because, my friend here, Duskfall, wanted revenge on the poor little fox for ruining his plans long before he came here, and killed this pony here, to show a warning not to mess with us…

_Duskfall rips Applejack's dead corpse into two._

Fluttershy: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Sonic: (Grunts) Celestia, Luna go free them from the cage, Random, Twilight and I are going to crack Eggman's glory shell and make sure his little friend is taken car off to!

Twilight: Let's avenge our friends…

Random: Duskfall you…

_Before Random could finish his remark his remark, Sonic ran at high-speeds towards Duskfall, and he caught his fist…_

Duskfall: Remember this kind of situation Sonic, where your little brother was lying on the floor, half-dead, and us in this same exact position? (He smirks)

Remember the time you were almost dead, and your little **Brother** shot me with his cannon, remember the…

_Duskfall couldn't finish his sentence, because a fist slammed in his right cheek, and he let go of Sonic._

Sonic: Thanks Twi…

Twilight: No problem…

Duskfall: Oh little lady, you're going to pay dearly… (And he lashed out with a flaming razor-sharp whip)

Twilight: Oh my… (She get hit by the whip…)

Sonic: TWILIGHT! Oh Duskfall you've gone and done it now…

Duskfall: And what are you going to do about it… (A fist hit his mid-section, and he doubled-over In pain)

Sonic: Random! Go check on Twilight! I'm going to take out trash…

Random: Got it!

Duskfall: You don't have the guts to kill me, you didn't last time… (Another fist hit him, this time right in the middle of his nose, it started to bleed)

Sonic: That was for hurting Twilight.

Duskfall: Oh, so you care… (Another punch to the face)

Sonic: That was for Applejack's death… and this… is for TAILS!

_He slams both of his fists down hard on Duskfall's skull; a cracking noise can be heard… Duskfall fell silently, and Sonic fainted due to the fact that he's never killed anyone before, and he just did right now…_

Duskfall: Why… (And he died…)

Random: Whoa did Sonic just…

Celestia: Yes I think he did, but it was for the greater good…

_Eggman escaped while Sonic was fighting Duskfall, and he fled to create another base, with a robot waiting for anyone who trespasses… _

_We end off this chapter with some really sad music… (Insert Sad Song Here)_

_And everypony/one grieving over their losses…_

AN- Wow, I'm sorry if that was too sad for you, but it needed to happen someday… Anyways, I would gladly like it if you Baccas told me that if there's blood (Which there is) that if I need to change the rating higher, because I don't want to get my account removed for something like that, so please if you can, PM me, or say it in the Reviews. Please, thank you, and CYA later BACCAS!

(Enter in Good Rave Music)


	14. Chapter 11: The End is Nigh-Part 1

Chapter 11: The End Is Nigh

_Hello everybody, I just wanted to say before this chapter starts, that l love all of your positive reviews on my story, especially you, Glimpse Hedgehog, you've been giving me nice reviews, telling me suggestions of what I should do, and always being positive and for that I would like to say, that you and all of my fellow readers, (Baccas __) make me happy, and it just makes me feel good inside, knowing that I'm making people happy by writing this story, so know I'm going to get to the chapter, and stop this horribly long run-on sentence, so CYA! Oh and another thing I've COMPLETELY forgotten to do this entire story is The Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything here except for my OC's, and my own parts of the storyline. (Such as flashbacks)_

_We left off on the last chapter where two of the many characters died very, very horrible deaths, (Ya I know, I'm mean :}) and their friends grieved for days, and days… and then when they thought nothing could get worse… IT happened._

_At Twilight's Library…_

Pinkie: I c-can't b-believe this h-happened…

Fluttershy: I k-know P-pinkie, I k-know… (She starts to sob quietly)

_Sonic is seen sitting on the couch, his head down, and eyes closed, some of them thought of what he was trying to think, to take their minds off their friend's death…_

Twilight: W-what do y-you think h-he is thinking a-about? (She asked her colorful maned friend)

Rainbow: P-probably thinking a-about… Tails I w-would think?

Rarity: That's a p-possibility, but d-don't you ever think about to h-him.

Twilight: W-why?

Rarity: W-well maybe he would g-get mad and s-start rampaging?

Twilight: I d-doubt that Rarity.

Rarity: Why?

Twilight: Well… one: we're his friends, so he wouldn't get mad at us unless we tried to hurt his feelings, or talk about something he didn't. Two: I know him better than anypony else here does, so I know for sure that he won't get mad at me for trying to ask him questions.

Rarity: Well if you say so my dear, but are you sure…

Rainbow: Rarity, (She puts a hoof around her friend) look; Twilight can do this if she wants to, ok? So, just let her do it.

_But before Rarity could even talk to Twilight, she was already walking over to Sonic…_

Rarity: Well… we'll just have to hope for the best.

Twilight: Sonic…

_Sonic flinched at the sound of her voice, as if he wasn't even there in the first place, but then he snapped out of his trance-like mode, and started to speak._

Sonic: Ya Twi…

Twilight: I know you're still thinking about Tails… (She hesitated)

Sonic: Keep going.

Twilight: And I wanted to just say that I was sorry that I couldn't have found the location of Eggman's base quicker, and that I couldn't have sent it in time, because if I did…

Sonic: Shhhh, its ok Twi, everybody makes mistakes, even the best of us… and if anyone is to blame for all of this, it' me…

Twilight: What, why would you say something like that?

_The others heard Twilight, and instantly started to tune in on their conversation…_

Sonic: Well, if I wouldn't have taken up Eggman's offer at the time I was still on Mobius, then none of this would be happening, Applejack wouldn't have died, and neither would Tails…

Twilight: Ya but… If you didn't take up his offer, then you wouldn't have found Equestria, you wouldn't have found us… you wouldn't have found me… (She says the last part in a whisper)

Sonic: Hey Twi, it's not like I don't care, because I do care, but I'm just going through the same stage as you guys are, but only it's a little bit worse for me.

Twilight: How so?

Sonic: Well, like I said before, Tails was my adopted brother, therefore he was my responsibility, and he was really the only family that I ever had, I never knew my parents, or even if I had siblings, but he was the most important thing to me, just like how you, and you're friends are to me. You guys and you're world until I get back to mine, will be my number one top priority, and protecting everypony, including you, (He points at Twilight) is my job.

Twilight: If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet him?

Sonic: Hmm, well…

_*******Flashback*******_

_(By the way, this is my own version of how Sonic met Tails)_

_There is a blue hedgehog, presumably Sonic walking down a road on his home planet, Mobius, and he was carrying a bag filled with what looked like food… and he heard a small whimpering noise…_

_Sonic: Huh, what was that? (He hears shuffling, and rustling of bushes, and decides to follow whatever was making the noise._

_Sonic: Hello! Is anybody out there!?_

_?: P-please don't hurt me, please… (Sonic hears a sound that was only too familiar, the sound of a punch…)_

_?: Heh, how do you like that you little freak!_

_?:Please, s-stop!_

_?:Hey Michel, do you think we should leave him here to rot?_

_Michel: Nah, let's keep beating the twerp Jim._

_Jim: Kay… (His voice drowned out by the sound of another punch hitting the small Mobian's cheek…)_

_Sonic's Thoughts: It sounds like if there beating a kid up…_

_Sonic doesn't hesitate to react, and he immediately walks into the overgrowth, to see a jaguar, and cat beating up a small fox… with two tails…_

_Sonic: Hey! You!_

_Michel: Huh, oh great, yes?_

_Sonic: May I ask you why you're beating this little cub?_

_Jim: Well, he's kind of a freak, because of these, (He holds up the small fox's twin tails) and people just shun him for being a freak…_

_Sonic: If anyone is a freak here, it's you two! That's right, you two kids. You shouldn't be beating up a little kid just because he's different! Would you like it if you're different, and other people would beat you up!_

_Michel: Well sir, I'm very sorry for the…_

_Sonic: You will not "sir" me! I'm not just some wealthy person just happening to walk across this road where the overgrowth is! I'm actually Mobius's famous here, Sonic The Hedgehog! So if you don't back away from that child right now, I will make sure the council hears about this…_

_Jim: Oh please no! Not the council! Please Mr. Sonic, you've got to believe me! He brought me into this by threatening to hurt my little sister! Please! _

_Sonic: Alright Jim, you can go._

_Jim: Thank you! (He runs for his life, back to his house where his sister is…_

_Sonic: And as for you, Michel, you will be going to the council tomorrow, and if you run, you will be placed on the wanted list, got that?_

_Michel: Y-yes sir!_

_Sonic: Oh, and Michel. Call me Sonic…_

_Michel runs away, to go back to his parents…_

_The fox sat there the entire time, listening I on the whole conversation, realizing that the famous Sonic the Hedgehog had actually saved him…_

_?: Y-you're actually him?_

_Sonic: Huh, oh ya, the one only!_

_?: W-wow! That's awesome! I mean…_

_Sonic: Hey kid, it's ok. Now what's your name?_

_?: Well, my real name is… Miles (He sticks out his tongue) But everyone just calls me Tails because of these… (He picks up his two tails, and now you probably think that I'm a freak also…_

_Sonic: Hey Miles, I don't think that you're a freak, if anything I see myself in you, always hated until I got my speed. So I guess, Miles, or how about we just call you Tails, is that alright with you?_

_Tails: ya sure…_

_Sonic: Well, Tails, how about you come home with me, you can eat, drink, and sleep there, and maybe you could stay, how does that sound?_

_Tails: That sounds awesome!_

_Sonic: Hehehe, well ok then, follow me!_

_*******End of Flashback*******_

Sonic: And that's basically how I met him…

Twilight: I'm sorry, I had no idea that…

Sonic: It's okay, I don't usually share that with anyone much, and I'm glad your friends were listening too, because that makes my job easier… (After he was finished, a loud bang came from the front door, and a giant, metal, monstrosity pulled itself into the room, breaking parts of the walls in the process…)

Eggman: Why hello Sonic and Co.! Meet my new invention, (He smiles darkly) The EGG_BESERKER!

AN- Well, there you have it guys, chapter 11,or more like chapter 14 on Fanfiction, is finally up and running. This is the last 3 part series in this story, and then I will make a sequel to this, and again I can't thank you guys enough for supporting me, and giving me advice, (Especially you Glimpse) and for the amazing reviews you've all sent me. (Including SonicMx's ones) So, thank you all again, and I will see you Baccas laters!


	15. Chapter 11: The End is Nigh-Part 2

Chapter 11: The End is Nigh-Part 2

_Hey guys! What's up! Yes, I know I'm finally coming back to making these chapters, although this may be the last chapter in this Fanfiction, I will make a sequel to this, and it will be called: ************* (Error… classified information…) Oops, sorry about that, I guess you'll just have to wait until the next Fanfiction, so now I'm going to do some shout-outs (I Think…): Glimpse Hedgehog-Yes Tails, and Applejack will be coming back, but it will be in the sequel to this, and they will also will be different... (Guest that accidently sent a bad review)-It's ok, I know, we all make mistakes… sometimes. So ya guys, without further ado, let's get STARTED!_

_We start off this final chapter in Twilight's Library, where Eggman just broke through Twilight's wall…_

Eggman: This magnificent machine will destroy all of you pesky animals!

Sonic: Are you sure, because you've tried before and it hasn't worked?

Eggman: Well then, why are two of you missing? Hmm?

_Everybody was reminded of what Duskfall did…_

Twilight: Even so, you haven't gotten us yet!

Eggman: And that will all change… now!

_He pushes a button on his button pad, and a gun-like chute comes out of his left robotic hand, and a sword comes out on his right._

Rainbow: Umm, guys… I think we might be a tinsy little bit out of our league here…

Sonic: You just have to believe in your-self, and we can do anything! That's what Tails used to say… so are we going to avenge his and Applejack's deaths!

All: Yeah!

Sonic: Then let's do this! (He runs toward Eggman, and so does the others…)

Eggman: Well now, let's dance… (Warning… Warning Epic Fight Scene up ahead)

_Sonic runs towards Eggman, and he swipes at Sonic, making him fall back, and Rainbow Dash "dashed" at him, causing him to be fazed for a sec… and Twilight shot a magic blast, which destroyed part of his shield._

_Eggman: Grhhh, you will not defeat me this time! _

_He shoots flames out of his left robotic arm, singing Pinkie, and giving her 1__st__ degree burns…_

_Rainbow: Pinkie! Oh you are going to pay! _

_She charges at him, only to get a wing cut in several places…_

_Twilight: Rainbow! _

_Twilight shoots more magic at him, but he blocks it, bouncing it back at her in the process…_

_Sonic and Fluttershy: Twilight! _

_Sonic's Thoughts: This is going really bad, what am I going to do… (He realizes something) Heh, well Shadow's training is going to pay off._

_Sonic holds out the Red Chaos Emerald that Pinkie found back in the crater, and focuses its power into a giant destructive spear, (That is only about 6ft. in length) and shoot/throws it at Eggman's Berserker._

_Eggman: What is this…? What! No! Shadow pulled this on me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_His robot disappeared in a blinding white light, sending shivers down everypony's spines that saw the light, and after it dispersed, Eggman and his robot were nowhere to be seen… _

(End of fight scene)

Fluttershy: I t-thought w-we w-weren't going t-to make i-it…

Rarity: Me t-too.

Sonic: Ya but we did, now help me with bring them to the hospital.

_After several minutes of carrying, dragging, and transporting all the injured pony's, their friends, they stood outside the room that was holding their friends. A couple of ponies walked up to them._

?: Hello.

Fluttershy: Oh! Hello Mayor Mare!

Mayor Mare: Why hello there Fluttershy! Oh! This must be your friend, Sonic if I'm correct?

Sonic: Ya… did you want to talk to me?

Mayor Mare: As a matter of fact, I did. Well, all I really wanted to say is that I owe you a-thousand thanks for saving our town.

Sonic: (Sonic was startled by this) Oh, hehehe, well it's just what I do…

Mayor Mare: Oh it's more than that, you saved a whole lot of ponies you didn't even know, and that's a thing a normal pony wouldn't do. You're a hero Sonic.

Sonic: Well you've got that right, but any normal person/pony could be a hero of his own, because the true heroes are the ones that would risk their lives for somepony else's, without even without knowing them… that's what makes a true hero.

_All the ponies that heard Sonic's speech were surprised to hear that coming from such a young man, (By the way, Sonic is 18 in this Fanfiction, and so are the Mane 6)_

Fluttershy: Wow Sonic, I didn't even know. Thank you for sharing that with us. (She smiles)

Sonic: You're welcome…

_The doctor that is taking care of Twilight, Rainbow, and Pinkie walked out of the room._

Doctor: Well, your friends should be well enough for you to talk to, just don't strain them please.

Sonic: K doc thanks…

_Sonic and Fluttershy walk into the hospital room, to see Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie in the worst conditions, but Twilight was doing better than both of them._

Twilight: Hey guys, I'm the only one well enough to talk to right now.

Sonic: Hey, so how are you guys coming?

Twilight: Well Rainbow Dash isn't going to fly for a while, and Pinkie, she isn't going to be out for another year and me, I'll be getting out tomorrow.

Rarity: Oh that's good! At least we are going to have somepony up soon!

Sonic: Well Twilight, looks like you're the lucky one.

Twilight: (Giggle) Hey, what about the wound in your side Sonic?

Sonic: Huh, oh ya! Ya see, us Mobions heal faster than most beings, so let's just say I got cut on my hand, it would heal in about a couple hours, and then bam! It's finished.

Twilight and Fluttershy: Wow!

Sonic: Ya I know right! Well anyways, see ya guys tomorrow.

Twilight: See ya!

Fluttershy: Bye! (She said lightly)

_As Sonic was walking back to the tree house, he heard Twilight's voice in the back of his head…_

Sonic's Thoughts: Hey Twi, is that you? (By the way, if you haven't figured it out yet, they are using telekinesis)

Twilight: Yes Sonic, it's me.

Sonic: So, how ya felling, you know after that whole incident…

Twilight: Well, I feel lonely, sad, scared, and just a lot of other emotions just swirling around inside my head…

Sonic: Hey Twi, don't worry. It happens to me a lot okay? Just forget about the sad, and fearful, and replace those with happy, and joy filled emotions. Does that help?

Twilight: Yes that does, thanks Sonic.

Sonic: No problem, oh and there's one more thing.

Twilight: What's that?

Sonic: Hehehe, love ya Twi.

Twilight: Love you too Sonic, goodnight.

Sonic: Night.

_And with that, we end off this chapter with Sonic reaching Twilight's broken house, and Twilight herself sleeping in the hospital, but from afar, a silhouetted figure was staring at the graves of two fallen comrades…_

_?: You shall rise again, and be my servants, to destroy my enemies… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

AN- Wow… I'm just on a roll here! Well guys, there ya have it, the final chapter in this Fanfic. I hope you guys liked that story, and I just wanted to say, that I for sure will create a sequel, and maybe a prequel telling about Duskfall, and his connections with Sonic and Tails… anyways guys I'm Sky and I'll… oops, wrong outro, hehehe… still see ya Baccas LATER!


End file.
